


Love Me Hard And Don't Be Nice Please

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: His hands ran down her curves and her hands ran along his throat.She left a bite mark on his shoulder and he tugged at her hair.From where she sat on top of him, straddling him, she looked down upon her prey, a look of anger and lust in her eyes.And he fucking loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 Fanfic posted here and it's wicked smutty, woops. I hope I didn't forget any words and everything makes sense!

His hands ran down her curves and her hands ran along his throat. 

She left a bite mark on his shoulder and he tugged at her hair. 

From where she sat on top of him, straddling him, she looked down upon her prey, a look of anger and lust in her eyes. 

And he fucking loved it. 

\--- 

Liquid chuckled to himself as he walked down one of the many hallways of Shadow Moses. Mantis had just kicked him out of his room due to not wanting to deal with Liquid's never ending libido today. Liquid hadn't even gotten a word out before he was forced out since Mantis knew what he wanted before he had even made it to his door.  

Liquid was planning to just return to his own room for the night and take care of it himself when he spotted Sniper Wolf just coming in from the freezing tundra outside. The snow that had stuck to her exposed cleavage had now melted, leaving her skin glistening and Liquid bit his lip, staring at her. She caught him staring and looked at him questioningly.  

"Is there something you need, Boss?" She asked him in her thick accent that was now the sexiest thing to Liquid's ears. He had always admired Wolf's physique and her cold demeanor.  He thought she could be at times the sexiest creature on the planet without even doing anything. He enjoyed teasing her but always backed off when it got too serious due to her attitude. He felt like pushing his luck tonight though. He walked up to her, trying to keep his demeanor as cool and suave as possible and put his arm up next to her on the door behind her. 

"Yeah, what are you doing tonight?" He asked her, keeping his voice as smooth as possible. Wolf only rolled her eyes though at him. "What, is Mantis not available tonight?" She smirked at him, a playful look in her eyes. Liquid let out a scoff and raised his other hand to hold her face under her chin, tilting her face up to his. "Let's not think about me and Mantis and focus on us instead."  

Wolf internally laughed at his attempts to flirt. He would do this to her every so often and then leave at the last moment so she wasn't taking the situation seriously. She knew he didn't care about gender when it came to sex but he never truly came onto her in a serious sense. At least that's what she had thought. He then placed his arm that was against the door around her waist, pulling her closer.  

That was new. 

Wolf bit her lip, her face still in his grasp. "What are you playing at, Liquid?" She whispered to him, not liking this if it was just going to end in him leaving. If he was serious, was she willing to go all the way with Liquid? She had felt an attraction towards him more than anyone else here, she knew that but would it change things between them? "I'm not playing at anything," He whispered back, his voice no longer joking. "I want _you_ tonight." He didn't expect this reaction from her and decided to try his luck. 

He leaned down and kissed her and she just stared at him wide-eyed. 

Her mind was racing at what was happening and she slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his body against her's, forcing her against the door behind her, earning a startled noise from her. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, small gasps forcing their way out of her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. What she felt was what she thought could be happiness, finally not coming last to affection from Liquid. She decided that this _was_ what she wanted.  She ran her hands through his blonde locks, lightly tugging and got a surprising moan from him. 

 _So he likes that, huh? Noted._ She thought to herself, enjoying the kisses he was showering her neck with. She was alerted to footsteps coming around the corner and looked over in time to see two guards come into view. The two stared for a moment and quickly turned right around, going back the way they came, not wanting to deal with the wrath of either of them.  

"Liquid... If you're serious... Let's go somewhere else..." She gasped out as he got more aggressive with his kisses. He stopped and stood up straight, looking down at her. "Of course I'm serious." He said, a slight pout to him and Wolf had to hold back a giggle. "Well, then let's go to a bedroom." She whispered seductively to him, and he gave her a smirk, the look of lust clearly in his eyes. He grabbed her by her waist and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips. He held her against the door and grounded his hips into her's. "Or, I can take you right here and make a show of it." He whispered into her ear and she bit her lip again.  

His seduction was definitely working, but when it came to actual bedroom fun, she typically liked to be the one in charge and on top. She wondered if he would be willing to let her top, but since he's so demanding, he may not... 

 _He wants to sleep with me? Fine. But_ _I'm_ _definitely_ _going to try to make it go my way._ She thought to herself with a smirk. 

Catching him off guard, she forced her body weight forward, making the two of them fall to the ground. She now sat on top of him and before he could yell at her, she placed a gloved hand over his mouth. He stared at her wide-eyed at her sudden dominance and then glared at her, not liking it. He went to push her hand away but got distracted when she grinded her ass over his crotch. He let out a moan and forgot himself for a second. "Still want to make a show of it, _Boss_?" She said to him in a mocking tone. He saw where she was going to try to go with this and he wasn't going to give in easily. He sat up, ripping her hand away and pulled her close to him, their faces inches apart. 

"Let’s get one thing clear. I'm in charge. We're going to fuck _my_ way." He growled at her, giving her his most menacing glare. She let out a laugh. "That's what you think, my dear." She whispered into his ear and then tugged on his hair again, getting a moan from him. When it came to sex, Liquid was mostly a top and would lead the sex. Mantis rarely showed interest in topping, he barely showed interest in sex in general, but Liquid had let him lead it a handful of times.  

"Don't worry, I have no interest in truly _topping_ you, I just prefer to be on top and have some fun first." Wolf cooed to him, petting his hair now. Liquid couldn't deny he enjoyed the petting he was getting from her, but it would take more to convince him to let her top. He was about to argue when she suddenly jumped up and out of his grasp, and threw an object at him. Liquid was suddenly enveloped in smoke and felt himself getting drowsy. 

 _God damn it... Sleep grenade..._  

\--- 

Liquid awoke in a bedroom that he recognized as Wolf's and when he tried to sit up, he was angered to find himself tied down to the bed by his wrists and ankles. Wolf walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, petting his hair. This was not how he expected his evening to go in the slightest.  

"So you're awake now. Good." She smirked down at him. He bared his teeth at her and tried lashing out against his restraints. Wolf climbed on top of him like before, only this time she was in just her undergarments. Liquid stared at her freed breasts and felt himself getting hard all over again. Wolf felt it too and let out a laugh. "I promise you'll enjoy this, Liquid. Start behaving, and I'll start undoing your restraints." She trailed one of her nails down his bare chest and stopped just above the waistband of his pants. "Not to mention... If you really hated this like you're trying to say, you'd already be freed of them and probably would have killed me by now." She said down to him, running her other hand over his shoulders. 

Liquid remained quiet for once and looked away from her, his face having a light tint of pink to it. He knew she was speaking the truth. When he lashed out, he was really testing to see how tight they were. He could break out of them if he truly wanted to, they were just simple pieces of fabric anyway. Now being here in this situation, he was willing to see what she had up her sleeve. "Fine..." He muttered out, barely audible. Wolf leaned down over him, not able to hear him. "Hm? What was that?" 

"Fine!" He shouted, his face becoming redder. "But the moment I start not liking it, I'm breaking free of this and it's done." He was surprised to be met with a kiss from her and closed his eyes. He let out a gasp when she attempted to yank down his pants while still kissing him. She broke the kiss and freed his fully erect dick from his pants. She laughed internally; she should have known that he'd be the commando type. 

She lightly traced a single finger over his dick, starting from the base to the tip. Liquid breathed deeply through his nose at the touch and wanted more. Wolf was now sitting on his thighs, lightly teasing him. It started to drive him crazy. 

"Wolf... Come on..." He whined out, hiding his face into his shoulder. She smirked at him and suddenly grabbed him with her whole hand and began to jerk him off. Liquid let out a loud gasp and began moaning loudly. She leaned over him and started to kiss his neck. She moved up to his ear and whispered into it. 

"What? Is this what you wanted?" He could feel her smirk against his ear and just simply whined in response. He was startled by her suddenly grabbing his throat with her other hand, light enough for him to still talk. "I asked you a question." She said coldly to him, and he looked into her eyes to her looking down at him like he was prey. His dick twitched, loving this look she had on her face. "Yes... This is what I wanted..." 

He let out a whine when she suddenly stopped and took her hand away from his dick. She gave him a sinister smile and adjusted herself upwards. "You can't be the only one having fun." He was about to ask what he was supposed to do to her with his hands tied when she startled him by sitting on his face. His cock twitched again and he didn't need to be told what to do. He went to work on her while he wondered when she took her underwear off, but let that thought slip away when he heard the moans coming out of her mouth. Wolf gripped the baseboard, her knuckles turning white. She didn't expect him to be _this_ good and she couldn't keep her cool and collected demeanor up anymore. 

Liquid took advantage of her letting her guard down and broke his wrists free, moving his hands to her ass. She let out a startled gasp and tried to wiggle away but he overpowered her and held her down by her hips. His tongue worked wonderfully against and inside her and her thighs began to shake. She came with a loud cry and Liquid smirked, pleased with his achievement. Wolf wiggled her way back down to his thighs and handed him a towel from the floor. She looked away from him, her face redder than ever. She was slightly mortified that she just came on her boss's face and couldn't look at him for time being. Liquid finished wiping his face clean and noticed her attitude change. 

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. That was ridiculously hot." He said to her, leaning back onto the bed on his elbows. Wolf rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile. He smirked back at her and then quirked an eyebrow at her. "So are we going to continue? Or was that too much, _babe_?" She rolled her eyes yet again, this time at the pet name and his cocky tone. She leaned over him and kissed him, and he broke his ankles free from their restraints in order to sit them up to be in the same position they were in on the floor from before.  

He rubbed his hands up and down her curves and she toyed with different pressures on his throat. He gave her moans of encouragement and she broke the kiss to give him kisses on his shoulder. He gasped when she gave him a love bite and he tugged her hair to show he can play rough too. She pulled back and looked at him with lust and what he thought could be anger in her eyes. He loved this look on her face and wanted to see it again after tonight. She kissed him roughly and attempted to push him back down onto the bed but he was able to brace himself to stop her. He kissed her back just as roughly and tried to push her down this time. She retaliated by biting his lip, harsh enough to draw a small amount of blood and he pulled back from her, panting. Her gaze was so intense that it somehow made his already very hard dick even harder. He decided in that moment that he needed her and he needed her _now_ , no longer caring who was on top. 

He grabbed her by her hips, digging his nails into her and positioned her over him. She got where this was going and lined her entrance up with his dick and slowly lowered herself. Liquid was the first to let out a moan and she loved it. Once he was fully in her, she started to slowly roll her hips, purposefully making it teasing to him. He let out a low growl and thrust upwards, getting a gasp from her. She glared at him and held his hips down, going even slower than before. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and thrust slowly into her, going with her speed, unable to control himself any longer. He let out a whine and she ran her fingers through his hair. She was starting to drive herself crazy and picked up her pace, earning a moan from Liquid. Their moans started to blend together as their speed just went faster and faster.  

At this point, Liquid was back to laying down on his back with his hands gripping Wolf's hips as he ploughed into her. She was gripping onto his shoulders for dear life, her breasts bouncing uncontrollably. Liquid was taking every second to fully enjoy this sight above him. Her skin was glistening with sweat, her mouth hung open spewing out moans and curse words, her eyes were half lidded and were breasts were just a show on their own. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she threw her head back, letting out a cry like before. He smirked at her, his pride and ego growing every second of this. He could feel himself getting close too and wondered if he could make her cum a third time. 

Wolf was still coming down from her pleasure high when Liquid's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her down on top of him. He adjusted his legs to better position himself, and thrust into her even faster and harder than before, earning near screams of pleasure from Wolf. At this point, Wolf was babbling nonsense and her words were slurring together,  

" _Yesyesyesharderharderohmygodyesyesmoremoremore_ _!!_ "  

Wolf let out a high pitched scream and came a third time, her face buried into Liquid's neck. Liquid knew that the whole base must have heard them by now, but he didn't care. He didn't give a single fuck in that moment. If anything, enjoyed the idea of everyone hearing how he made her cum three times. He finished inside of her shortly after, moaning without care. He pulled out of her and she cleaned herself up with another towel from the floor.  

After she was done, she positioned herself back on top of his chest, pressing her breasts against him. He let out a content sigh and draped an arm around her waist, while his other hand played with her hair. They were both sweaty, sticky messes but they didn't care. Wolf wondered if he would do this again with her or if it was just going to be a one time thing. She admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind if it continued, a slight smile on her face. 

They stayed like that in Wolf's bedroom for quite some time before they decided that they should shower before they fell asleep. Luckily, Wolf had her own bathroom connected to her room so they wouldn't have to go far or get dressed. Wolf stood up from the bed and stretched upwards while Liquid stared at her naked form from the bed. She looked at him from over her shoulder and smirked. 

"Wanna go for round two, Boss?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> I'm working on another Liquid/Wolf fanfic right now (a lot more angsty and has BB & Solid too!) so please look forward to that!  
> I may do a sequel to this so look for that too! ;)  
> [MGS blog is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
